metalslugfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Units (Metal Slug Attack)
Unit Spreadsheet (WIP) Before it can be moved here, unit evolution and equipment data is temporarily being accumulated on a Sheet. http://images.wikia.com/minitroopers/images/1/1b/Sig_KlarkMorrigan.gif ( Talk / ) 21:21, February 22, 2016 (UTC) AI-Exclusive Units You may want to include the AI-exclusive units as well such as the Subway or the MV-280B. KFCutman (talk) 13:34, March 26, 2016 (UTC)KFCutman That was planned from the get-go. If you want to see AI-only units, temporary solution is to access the their icons' category - I toss images I rip there. The unit page is mostly a prototype until I get the full icon set ready. I plan to reorganise the whole thing once I'm done ripping. If you feel like something is missing, don't be shy to throw it in though. :) http://images.wikia.com/minitroopers/images/1/1b/Sig_KlarkMorrigan.gif ( Talk / ) 13:49, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Linking to main pages until redirects for attack pages are done Just wondering, would it be okay if it was just linked to the main page of the unit instead of a non-existent page, until redirects for the attack pages are done? E.G Changing Allen O' Neil (Metal Slug Attack) to Allen O' Neil. I've already asked Magma Dragoon if the Attack pages would be converted to redirects. I tried, only to find out that's an admin-only command... Rebel Infantry (Metal Slug Attack) KFCutman (talk) 20:11, April 7, 2016 (UTC) No need to edit links manually because in the end all temporary solutions will be rectified in order to accommodate finalised material, and I'm trying to minimise work that would have to be overwritten later. I wouldn't put red links there unless I was planning to do something about them later. But you still can create redirects if you really want to. http://images.wikia.com/minitroopers/images/1/1b/Sig_KlarkMorrigan.gif ( Talk / ) 20:41, April 7, 2016 (UTC) As a side note, I asked Magma Dragoon and he said that there's no need to make redirect pages, just link them to the main ones. KFCutman (talk) 11:42, April 9, 2016 (UTC) I know. At this point I'm concerned with red links reserved for future expansion less than going through the backlog I had amassed (which leads to links becoming less red over time). http://images.wikia.com/minitroopers/images/1/1b/Sig_KlarkMorrigan.gif ( Talk / ) 18:09, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Martian Event Units and future updates The following units need to be included in the spreadsheet: *Mars People Cadre *SV-001 Experimental *Regular Army Helicopter *Rugname *Donkey Slug *Flying Core *Prototype Iron *Ostrich Slug The following units need to be marked as obtainable: *MH-6J Masknell *Ralf KFCutman (talk) 23:32, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Full List From an old edit, the column D represents the Dodge skill and J the Dash Attack and now we only have the column D for the Dash Attack. Now the Dash Attack has less meaning compared to the Dodge skill and it might be better to replace the Dash Attack by the Dodge skill again. There are other traits that might be added such as the Revival/Second form, Suicide Attack, Counter Attack (performs an attack instead of being knocked back (e.g Leona) and other I forgot. Alcantha (talk) 20:16, July 21, 2017 (UTC) :I can add / remove any number of columns fairly easily with the scripts I use. It's filling them with useful data that takes the time! :By the way, what are your plans for this thing? Do you intend to add more to it, merge it with the original, etc? It could possibly incorporate some of these tick boxes too. - Bomb Bloke (talk) 00:09, July 22, 2017 (UTC) ::In that case we could change the D column for the Dodge skill and remove the J column. We'll add the other columns once the other columns are completed. Can your script change the column order if needed? ::For this template, I only added in the Soldier page to test the prototype. I was thinking we could merge it with the existing template and replace the HP part by this one. ::Alcantha (talk) 13:04, July 25, 2017 (UTC) :::My scripts can do whatever I code 'em to do, just say the word. - Bomb Bloke (talk) 11:03, July 27, 2017 (UTC)